<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Excerpt from a Night Two Girls Spent Alone Together by maxoxo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624479">An Excerpt from a Night Two Girls Spent Alone Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxoxo/pseuds/maxoxo'>maxoxo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Libitina Au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxoxo/pseuds/maxoxo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri’s head fell and her long dark hair shrouded her face from Monika’s view.  </p><p>Monika could tell she was smiling. She slipped a hand from between Yuri’s and brought it up to her face, gently parting her thick hair and pausing for a moment to let Yuri process what she was doing before touching the side of her cheek with the pads of her index and middle fingers.  </p><p>It was a small gesture but Yuri’s head tilted slightly towards her hand, showing her that she could continue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monika/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Excerpt from a Night Two Girls Spent Alone Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a snippet of an interaction between Monika and Yuri in my Project Libitina AU. It's based on the popular fan theory that DDLC is in some way related to a cult who was attempting in some way to access the Third Eye, through the means of a girl, Yuri. The cult refers to themselves as a family who work together to force Yuri into activating the Third Eye, something she has the potential to do, but hasn't yet been able to pull off.<br/>In this AU, Monika has been tasked by the Father of their family to oversee Yuri.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their hands fit awkwardly together, a testament to how strange the pair were.  </p><p>Monika’s hands were soft and clean, and tightly holding onto Yuri’s, which in every way imaginable were different. Dirt was crusted under her nails, scars and open wounds peppered her skin, and calluses covered the tips of her fingers.  </p><p>This isn’t to say Monika had an easy life. She knew pain and suffering. She knew them too well.  </p><p>Yuri’s hands trembled and quaked between Monika’s steady hands.  </p><p>Monika could tell the girl tried her best to still them as much as she could but they both knew it was no use. Her tremors couldn’t just go.  </p><p>Monika could tell her influence on Yuri was, at least in some ways, positive. Yuri would calm down immensely in her presence and was much less prone to her habits of self-mutilation.  </p><p>Not to say she didn’t still scratch.. And bite.  </p><p>It wasn’t perfect but it was her.  </p><p>Monika could admit the first time she saw Yuri she pitied her. Or maybe she was afraid. Probably both.  </p><p>She had been born of a purpose higher than herself. To be a device through which the Third Eye could see. They took a young girl and turned her into what... a pair of glasses?  </p><p>At first Monika had accepted it. It was what she was taught and who was she to question it. She was nothing but a pawn in a greater plan.  </p><p>She knew her own worth but Yuri... this girl was so much more. She was so much more than just another tool for their family.  </p><p>When Monika looked in her eyes, she felt something strange in her. A warmth, a softness.. An ache. This feeling felt more holy and pure than anything she heard about the Third Eye.  </p><p>Over their years of tense and strained communication the two had grown slowly closer and closer, from glances of mistrust and fear to hidden kisses and soft touches when they could manage. </p><p>They knew it was wrong. Monika knew it was wrong. She was ruining everything and she knew it. But maybe it was worth it? Maybe deceit and betrayal were worth it to be close to her in this way. </p><p>She was desperate for scraps of attention. Yuri was too. She would cry into Monika’s chest after a long day and she could only hold her, rock her, kiss her and pray for anything better than this.  </p><p>If not for herself, for Yuri. She suffered so much, and for what. A glorified god. A family full of desperate people hoping for redemption.  </p><p>Yuri’s tremors started up again and Monika met her eyes with a questioning worry.  </p><p>Yuri smiled sadly.  </p><p>“I, I’m fine, it’s o-, it’s alright, please, you worry far too, fa-.” </p><p>She took a shaky breath trying to calm her thoughts, and Monika offered a small smile for reassurance. They both knew she could get there and Monika didn’t mind giving her all the time she needed.  </p><p>“You worry far too much,” she breathed out, the words jumbling a bit.  </p><p>Monika let out a small laugh. She worried too much? Had Yuri seen herself?  </p><p>Monika’s eyes ran over her body, taking in the blood-soaked bandages and the many older scars that had healed, albeit poorly.  </p><p>“I know, I know, but you know I can’t help it,” she said with a wry smile, “You mean so much to me I just need to make sure you’re okay, even if it’s something small, like your tremors, y’know?”  </p><p>Yuri’s head fell and her long dark hair shrouded her face from Monika’s view.  </p><p>Monika could tell she was smiling. She slipped a hand from between Yuri’s and brought it up to her face, gently parting her thick hair and pausing for a moment to let Yuri process what she was doing before touching the side of her cheek with the pads of her index and middle fingers.  </p><p>It was a small gesture but Yuri’s head tilted slightly towards her hand, showing her that she could continue.  </p><p>Monika slid her hand closer until her hand cupped the side of Yuri’s face. She slowly brought her face closer to Yuri’s, and bent down ever so slightly. Her nose gently bumped into Yuri’s before she softly placed her lips onto the other girl’s. </p><p>They sat like that for a heavy moment. Monika not wanting to push anything, and Yuri seemingly frozen. And then she felt a gentle push, Yuri kissing her back. Yuri’s mouth softly moving against hers. Her lips were chapped and rough, tearing slightly against Monika’s soft mouth. </p><p>Yuri brought her hand up to Monika’s face and with a hint of desperation, deepened the kiss. Monika sighed against her mouth. With her thumb, she softly stroked Yuri’s cheek as almost second nature. Something mindless to bring comfort to Yuri while she was vulnerable like this.  </p><p>She felt something wet. Monika stopped and drew her head back slowly. Looking at Yuri’s tired face she saw tears welling up in her eyes.  </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Monika asked, and felt her anxiety seep into her words, her inflections giving away her concern.  </p><p>“I... I’m so ha.. I’m so happy right now... Being here with you. My chest... my chest almost.. It almost hurts.”  </p><p>Yuri took a few deep breaths and Monika could really tell she was trying her best to speak her mind.  </p><p>“My chest it’s. It’s so full. My heart, it beats so hard. It beats so hard and feels so heavy when you’re near I don’t know what to do, I just want to look at you, I just want to feel you, I want to taste you and hear you and smell you, Monika I need you please I love you please understand how I feel, please Monika, do y..do .. do you, d.. do... you.”  </p><p>Yuri trailed off, her eyes wide and focused on Monika. Her mouth was open, and her tongue stuck out slightly as she panted, her breaths erratic and shaky.  </p><p>Monika could feel her face getting flush. She tried to stop herself from getting overwhelmed by this but when Yuri had these... Episodes, it was a lot to deal with. </p><p>She would say and do things that she would never do in a stable mood.  </p><p>Monika tried her best to keep a calm steady voice.  </p><p>“I do, I know how you feel, okay? I understand. I won’t hurt you, okay? Do you want me to hold you?” She knew she sounded tentative, she knew Yuri could tell but she just hoped she wouldn’t point it out. Yuri’s mouth opened, and her chest stopped moving. They both sat there, a tense silence covering them. </p><p>The moment dragged on for so long that Monika had just opened her mouth, about to ask Yuri what was going on. Right as she had Yuri’s head snapped up.  </p><p>“Please. Can you please.. Please hold me.”  </p><p>Monika stopped herself from sighing in relief.  </p><p>“Of course, may I touch you?”  </p><p>Yuri’s head nodded in shaky affirmation. This time Monika let out her sigh, Yuri was far from calm at this point, but holding her and giving her some kind of pressure to feel against her body often helped, and Yuri felt so good against her.  </p><p>Monika got to her knees and scuffled over to beside Yuri. She gently slid her hands over her shoulders and softly pressed her down to the floor. She was careful with her movements, taking care not to push too hard, or move too fast.  </p><p>When she had her down against the ground on her side, Monika laid down next to her, curling up against her backside. She fit nicely against Yuri’s back, their bodies curving and turning together.  </p><p>It felt like they were pieces of a two-person puzzle, locked snuggly together. Monika wrapped her arms around Yuri’s waist and felt her hands slowly make their way to Monika’s before holding onto her arms unsteadily. It felt so nice to be held in return like this, even if it was as small as Yuri covering her arms with her own.  </p><p>Monika nuzzled her face up into Yuri’s mess of hair. She took a breath in, smelling her and closed her eyes in content. Yuri smelled like sweat and blood and.. something that was only her. Something uniquely her that was far separated from this hell they lived in.  </p><p>Monika had never smelled something more comforting and nice as she had when she first held Yuri’s shaking body and buried her face in her hair and cried with her. She nuzzled her face against Yuri’s neck again and she felt the other girl let out a quiet laugh. </p><p>She would do anything for her. She would break any rules, spite any god, tear apart any family. She would do it.  </p><p>She will do it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first time posting my writing online in a looooooooooong time, I hope some people enjoy this, I'm pretty passionate about this AU and this pairing ^_^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>